Oh The Days
by Fire331
Summary: One-Shot. Ginny has a bad day, how can the worst day of her life be the best day of her life as well? Note: Includes Attempted Rape.


**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do not own the characters in the story although I did kind of make Harry Potter out of character. Draco Malfoy I feel I did right by, better than those I have read in any case. I do not own much of anything if you must know. Just this stupid plot, I do not know where I come up with this shit. I have slaved night over night for this story since June 30 though. Okay, so I randomly wrote more every two months since June 30 sue me. Well, this disclaimer looks long enough, have fun, do not kill yourself. Also, if you did not read the summary, do not read this if you like Harry Potter a lot. Also, attempted rape is in it, I wonder who would do such a thing. Read previous sentence if you are stupid.

**Oh The Days...**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What the fuck?" said an annoyed nineteen year old that had just been awoken from a romantic dream of herself and her ex-boyfriend Terry Boot, Michael's best friend, "Shut up!" She was currently seeing Michael Corner for the sixth time, they had been on and off for four years now. Why she was going out with him, she had no idea.

Ginevra Molly Weasley was now fully awake as she took in her surroundings. She was in the bedroom of her four-room apartment. Ginny threw her magical alarm clock out the window, annoyed by it's beeping. "Ouch, my head, what the hell," a distant, angry voice said, "Who the hell throws an alarm clock out the window?" Ginny blocked out the voice. Suddenly a loud beeping noise flew in through the window and hit her in the back as she was making her way to the door leading to the bathroom. She picked up her alarm clock and turned it off and placed it on her stand once again.

The doorbell rang. Ginny wondered who it could be this early as she walked out of her room and into the living room. Ginny opened the door to see a very pissed off Dean Thomas with a huge bump in his forehead and a black eye, dressed in filthy, torn rags. She was quite surprised to see her ex-boyfriend from her fifth year at Hogwarts. They hadn't lasted long as Ginny had taken a new liking to his best friend, Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny noticed him looking at her chest and soon realized she only wearing a short silk white, slightly see-through nightgown that stopped at her butt and showed off a lot of cleavage. She kneed him hard in the groin and viciously asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The alarm clock you tossed out your window crashed through the roof of my house and hit me in the head," Dean answered accusingly, while clutching his injured manhood.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused as he slowly stood up straight, "And how could an alarm clock crash through your roof?"

Dean then lifted up a large cardboard box that had been hidden behind him, with a large hole in one side and said, "I just got it from the muggle dump yesterday. Do you know how rare it is to find such a nice box?"

"I'm sorry, I'd like to help but I don't know what you're talking about. If it helps, you can turn the box ninety degrees and it can be a window," Ginny replied and closed the door in his face. Ginny honestly didn't remember chucking the alarm clock out her window, she had not even thought about throwing it, it was just something she did everyday that she never noticed anymore, like breathing.

It was 6:05AM now, she had to be at work at 7:00AM. After Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts she had become a journalist for Witch Weekly. She made her way to the bathroom to start her daily routine.

After her hot shower she then went to dress herself in green lacy undergarments; followed by tight low rise hip-hugging dark blue jeans with a low cut, form-fitting, forest green, spaghetti string tank top; and black leather boots with four inch heels. The years had been especially good to Ginny. Ginny had come to reach a grand height of 5' 8". She had always been well endowed in the chest area. Her luscious lips had become a pouty set of dark pink. Her brown eyes had darkened and given off that she had had her fair set of troubles and for a nineteen-year-old Ginny was quite wise. Her hair contrary to popular belief set her apart from her family. Her hair varied from a scarlet to auburn color that when seen in the light it was enveloped in a golden halo, it was almost blinding, while her brothers all had dull orange-red hair. She ran a comb through her magically dried sleek, straight hair once and then stepped into her kitchen.

At 6:40AM she was dressed and making her normal breakfast of bacon and syrupy pancakes with a glass of orange juice. After eating she grabbed her new black robe and put it on while grabbing her small, but stylish, black purse. She took her wand out of her purse and was about to apparate when she noticed a red blinking light on her magical answering machine. She hit the play button, waiting to hear who it was, not knowing that she would be far from prepared to hear what it said:

_"Uhhhhh...Ginny? It's...uhhhhh...Mike," Michael broke off for a few seconds but Ginny could hear him kissing another woman in the background whom then started giggling and then Mike talked into the phone confusedly, "Hello?" She then heard whispering in the background, probably the giggling girl, explaining to him what he was doing, Michael had had a little too much firewhisky obviously, "Uhhhhh...Ginny it's over I'm really...uhhhhh hold on a second," Ginny rolled her eyes, she then heard loud moaning sounds and could have sworn she heard the giggling girl say, 'Faster, faster.' She then heard Michael groan and scream out, 'Cho!'_

By 7:00AM Ginny had now sunk to the floor with tears threatening to fall, but she blinked away her tears. She shouldn't cry, she couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried since the war. She wasn't even pissed off that he was cheating, she just hated the fact that he was the one that broke up with her, he'd never broken up with her, she was always the one that always broke it off. She vowed to steal him away from Cho, again, and then leave him crying like a little baby.

Ginny then looked at the clock and screamed, it was 7:10AM. She was going to be late...again. Ginny apparated to Witch Weekly and ran to her very small office to see her boss, Lee Jordan, sitting in her chair.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Lee, I—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid reasons. The only reason I hired you was because I'm friends with your brothers and you're an excellent writer, but you are the worst employee I have ever had. You're late everyday, you take two-hour lunch breaks, you eat my donuts, do you know how hard it is to get those, and they're quite expensive, too! YOU'RE FIRED! Get out!"

"But-"

"OUT."

"You can't fire me, I...I..."

"Well...there is perhaps one thing you could do," Lee said looking a bit hopeful.

"Anything!" Ginny said quickly and slightly relieved.

Lee Jordan then stood up and pushed all of the things off her desk.

"Take off all your clothes."

"WHAT!"

"You said you would do anything, that includes me."

"You...you...pervert!"

"You can call me whatever you like when we're getting down to some real business, now take off all your clothes."

"LIKE HELL YOU BASTARD!"

Ginny then punched him in the head and kneed him in the groin while he was clutching his eye and crying like a baby. Ginny then stormed out of the building and into Diagon Alley. She ran into the street pissed off and not watching where she was going. A very familiar red Porsche suddenly hit her. Ginny laid there on the street all scratched up while she heard Michael and Cho drive away.

Blaise had been shopping for presents for his beloved wife before he headed to St. Mungo's when he saw the whole scene wondering why in Merlin's name there was a muggle car in Diagon Alley. He quickly dropped his bags, balloons, and flowers and helped Ginny up. He grabbed his stuff and apparated them to the hospital. Ginny was best friends with Luna and had been the maid of honor at their wedding and the godmother to their two-year-old daughter, Selene. Luna had been in and out of hospital after her mental break down.

"Someone help her!" Blaise yelled as they apparated into the hospital. Four healers surrounded them full of questions and an unconscious Ginny was soon taken into a room receiving the best of care. While she was being taken care of Blaise went to go see his wife.

Ginny awoke suddenly to find Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff from her brother's year, groping her breasts. He saw her sit up and froze, he then began to stutter.

"Uhh...this it...it...it isn't...what it...uh...looks like, I swear...I...I...I'm a doctor."

Hannah Abbot, a nurse, walked in and asked, "What's going on here? Ms. Weasley is Healer Goldstein's patient, Healer Smith."

Ginny then got up zipped and buttoned her pants before she pushed him out the window angrily, she had had it today. Everyone in the world was an asshole and she was bloody tired of it. Ginny then saw the nurse rush out frightened. 'Stupid Hufflepuff, still wears stupid pigtails for Merlin's sake, how sad.' Ginny rushed out of her room and looked around for an exit.

"Ginny, you're awake," Blaise said with a gloomy face.

"What's wrong Blaise?"

"It's Luna, she's dead."

"...HOW!"

"Suicide this morning, she swallowed a bunch of potions from a potion cabinet."

"Merlin, she can't be dead she was the only one crazy enough to be my friend," Ginny said with a dead look in her eyes she then ran out into the lobby area where a bunch of hit wizards arrested her. Blaise ran after her but it was too late, she was already taken away. Suddenly Luna exited her room and asked, "Did she buy it?"

"Yeah, but she was just arrested and I didn't get to tell her it was just a joke."

(AN: Sorry, I just could not kill Luna off.)

Ginny was taken to the Ministry of Magic where she was given a trial date for the assault on Healer Zacharias Smith. Ginny left the Ministry and she had to get a taxi to leave because they took away her wand.

The taxi finally got to the Leaky Cauldron and she got out and entered the bar. She sat in a high stool and asked for a firewhisky. After she finished her thirteenth bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhisky she asked for another bottle.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut you off, I think you've had enough," Seamus Finnigan, the bartender, told her.

"What do ya mean ya hafta cut me off, I'm fine damnit," Ginny said angrily, almost tumbling back off the stool. She recovered from her dizziness slowly and glared at him through her deformed vision.

"Gin, I really am sorry, do you need me to call someone?"

"Yes, Gin...a Gin and Tonic sounds good right 'bout now."

"Ginny are you listening to me, you can't have anymore."

"Fuck you!" Ginny said angrily and punched him. She climbed over the bar and fell on the floor she then got up and punched him again as he tried to help her up. He fell to the floor and she began to kick him in the stomach until she was sure he was unconscious. She then grabbed a bottle of something and downed it. No one in the bar really gave a damn about what was going on and continued drinking.

Harry Potter suddenly walked in and saw Ginny.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gin?"

"Oh...hello 'Arry."

"Merlin, Gin, come on," Harry said and walked her out of the bar and back into London. It was slightly dark, but, but only 6:00PM. They entered an alleyway when Harry stopped.

"What's hiccup wrong 'Arry?" Ginny said leaning heavily on him, her head pounding fiercely.

"Nothin' Gin," Harry said and pushed her against the wall. He put a hand on the wall on each side of her. He then began to plant wet kisses all over her neck and shove his sweaty hand up her shirt.

"What are you doing Harry, get off of me."

"Shut up bitch," Harry said sliding her new robes off her shoulders and down to the floor and ripping off her tank top. He then stared at her chest and pulled her bra off. Ginny struggled helplessly but Harry was stronger than she was and he knew it well. Harry sucked on her erect nipples from the cold as tears ran down her face and she screamed, "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HEL—"

"Shut up whore!" Harry screamed at her quietly as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Ginny began to cry harder but Harry was more preoccupied with something else. He then stopped and told her to take her boots off. She bent down and slowly pulled her boots off and not a millisecond later Harry pulled her back up with rapid speed and pushed her against the wall once again. He then kissed her, bruising her lips, trying to get access into her mouth for five minutes. He then punched her in the stomach annoyed and she gasped in pain while Harry took the opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth.

Ginny began to cry even harder which pissed Harry right off. He then pushed her against the wall again.

"Why are you doing this Harry?"

"You know why you slut, you give it up to anyone BUT me. You selfish bitch, me the only one that really loves you, you just ignore."

Ginny cried even harder which didn't even seem possible. Her head was pounding and she felt like throwing up and worst of all she was half-naked in a dark alleyway about to be raped.

Harry then busied himself with taking her pants off as she leaned against the cold, brick wall helpless. She wasn't strong enough to stop him let alone sober enough to get away. She just stood there letting the tears fall, she felt even deader than when she learned Luna was dead.

When Harry was done and all she was left with was her green panties he told her to get on her hands and knees. Ginny just stood there dead and looked at the brick wall across from her. Harry then grabbed her hand and pulled her to him so she could feel his smelly breath on her face. She slowly looked at him and he angrily said,"You are going to get down on her hands and knees willingly or I'm going to stage your death and keep you locked in in my house where you will please me every night of your pathetic life. Do you understand?"

Ginny still didn't move and Harry pushed her down on her knees and pressed his knee into her back, making her fall on her hands. Ginny just stared at the puddle of her tears on the cold wet floor, willing herself to focus only on that as she heard Harry unzip his pants. Harry got behind her and dropped to his knees running a finger across the hem of her panties. Ginny shivered at his touch.

Draco Malfoy had been walking to the Leaky Cauldron when he heard a scream for help. Draco normally would have ignored such a cry for help because he was who he was, but this voice was slightly familiar and the desperation he heard in it changed his mind. He walked towards the voice and found himself at the entrance of an alleyway with Harry Potter who was going down on his knees behind someone.

Draco sneered, of course the "Great" Harry Potter would be fucking around with someone in a filthy alleyway. Made sense to him anyway, he turned to leave when he heard the girl sniffle and let out another small cry. Draco sighed, he couldn't leave now. No, not now. Not after everything he had been through with his family. He couldn't let Harry getaway with this like he let his father getaway with it.

He walked into the alleyway and towards Harry. He said, "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry turned around to see Malfoy as Ginny passed out on the cold dirty floor, exhausted and drunk. She didn't hit her head that hard on the floor, but enough to form a straight cut on her forehead near her hairline. Blood forming a small pool on the floor. Harry looked down at her and decided he could finish her later as he stood and turned back around to face Malfoy.

"It's a free world, I can do as I please."

"Not if they're not willing, it's called the law, dumbass," Draco said glaring at his old arch-nemesis indifferently.

"Haven't you ever spoken with Snape, he says, 'I think I'm above the law.'" Harry said smirking horribly enough to cause any Slytherin to flinch in disgust.

"No wonder you can't get a nice girl willingly."

"She is anything but nice, she's a whore, no a slut, she doesn't do it for money. She's just gives it up to anyone."

"That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard and it must lower your ego. I mean she gives it up to anyone but the 'famous' Harry Potter," Draco said mockingly.

"Shut up, Malfoy. This is none of your business."

"Well I don't plan on leaving soon. A duel?"

"No, a fight, one-on-one. Drop are wands on three."

"Fine, but you should know I'm straight, there will be no one-on-one action here," Draco said flicking his wand out of his sleeve and into his hand.

"1...2...3" Two wands clattered to the floor.

Draco then waiting for Potter to make the first move while getting into a comfortable fighting stance.

Harry then scratched Draco face with his nails. Draco put his hand to his now bleeding face.

"You bastard, my beautiful face."

Draco and Harry then began to cat fight. Slapping each other occasionally. Ten minutes into the fight Draco screamed.

"TIME OUT!" Draco screamed looking at his beautiful, silky, white fingers, "I broke a nail."

Harry looked at it, "Wow, that's gonna be a bitch," Harry said sympathetically. He took this opportunity to touch the holy Malfoy hair, yanking it rudely. Draco then, getting the strength from somewhere, punched Harry in the face 'Matrix' style. Harry was hit with such a force he hit the brick wall of the alleyway, making big cracks in it. Draco picked up his wand and then checked to see if he was unconscious. After which he conjured a permanent black marker and drew a fake mustache on his face, 'Mudblood' on his forehead, and 'Insert Here' on his back with an arrow pointing to his ass, before walking towards the unconscious woman he had just saved. He stopped in mid-step.

Ginny Weasley.

He had just saved Ginny Weasley. The girl he had been in love with for so many years and had to see a Head Healer because of. He had faced a few assault charges after attacking a few of them for telling him he did not have a mental problem and was just in love. Like he could not take the truth, I mean look at who he has for a father for Merlin's sake. He knew he had a mental condition, it was impossible for a Malfoy to fall in love with a Weasley, what was this? Romeo and Juliet? I think not, Draco Malfoy could not die, he's bloody immortal.

Draco bent down and touched her bleeding forehead tenderly. He whispered a healing spell on it and the bruises on her back, arms, knees, and lips. He then picked up her robe and wrapped it around her almost naked body and picked her up into his arms. It felt nice to hold her, even though she was unconscious, of course he was sure she would have given him hell if she was conscious. He took out his portkey, a platinum ring with an emerald snake in the shape of an 'M', from his pocket and transported them to Malfoy Manor. They were instantaneously in the entrance hall and he was bombarded by his bored house-elves. They were always bored now since his mother's suicide and his father's incarceration.

"Out of the way," Draco yelled. He then stepped into the next room and up the overly luxurious white-gray marble staircase and then up another set of stairs, these being made of pure ebony. He then walked down a few random hallways, being glared at by several ancestral portraits that he ignored. Finally after fifteen minutes he reached his room.

He entered his room and sighed, not tired, but relieved he could finally tend to her. He walked across his lush dark marble green carpet and gently put her down on his ebony framed bed on top of his silver silk sheets. Draco looked up and noted the picture of his mother hanging above the headboard of his bed, giving him a disapproving look. He turned it around to face the black walls ignoring her look of aggravation. He obviously never had sex in his room, he usually took them to Lucius' old office, it gave him some twisted satisfaction, who knows why?

Draco went into his adjoining bathroom and began looking through his potion cabinet for anything that could help. Only pausing slightly to look at himself in the mirror. At what he had become. A stranger. He was a twenty-one-year-old lean but muscular man and stood tall at 6'4". His straight, silvery white-blond hair covered his cold, gray eyes. A spitting image of Lucius Malfoy. Well except for the fact that there was a Weasley currently in his bed, a female Weasley to be exact, and he wasn't planning on kill, raping, or torturing her, no, he was doing the unthinkable, he was helping her.

"So this is what it comes to Draco, I never thought the insanity would kill you first, ...actually I thought you would be long dead by now to be truthful," Draco said as he glared at his reflection. He then thought, 'Did I just talk to myself? No, of course not, Malfoys' do not speak to themselves.' Draco accepted this and gave up looking for a potion.

He exited the bathroom and walked over to his bed, scrutinizing Ginny. Her normally healthy pale skin was now a ivory white that made her golden freckles stand out all the more. Her lips, usually a plump and perfect, were currently thin and dry. Her straight hair was in disarray, making it look like she had just been ravished. The fact that she was laying on his bed nearly nude did not help. If someone walked into his room at that moment there would be no doubt what had gone on. Draco shook his head quickly to clear his absurd thoughts.

Back at Hogwarts Draco had never realized his feelings for her to be anything but hate, until his seventh year. He suddenly longed for her to notice him. For her to curse him, hex him, jinx him, anything. He was extremely mean to her, wishing she would just deck him, just so he could feel her soft touch. Draco finally decided to see a Head Healer when the dreams started after he graduated. In the dreams Ginny would first torture him, then tie him to his bed after completely undressing him, strip tease him, and then fuck him.

He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a folder and brought over to his desk as he gracefully sat in the ebony chair. He opened the folder leisurely to see a picture of Ginny. He quickly pushed it aside to look at the parchment beneath it. It stated:

Name: Weasley, Ginevra Molly

Date of Birth: 11 August 1981

Place of Birth: St. Mungo's Hopsital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Date of Death: TBD

Place of Death: TBD

Nationality: Welsh/Irish/English

Gender: Female

Guardians: Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley

Siblings: William Gideon Weasley, Charles Fabian Weasley, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley

Education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1992-1999)

Occupation: Daily Prophet Journalist

Draco threw the parchment down angrily, making a mental note to fire his current detective. The profile didn't even give her current residence. Draco racked his mind for what to do before she awoke. At that moment Ginny let out a soft groan, making Draco jump a bit in shock. He turned quickly and saw Ginny slowly awaken. Thoughts suddenly crept into Draco's mind. 'Why had he brought her here, to his home, in his room, on his bed!'

Ginny eyes quickly shuttered open and she sat up quickly wondering where the hell she was. That was until she saw him. Ginny hadn't seen Draco since the wedding of Blaise and Luna. He had been the Best Man and she had been the Maid of Honor.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" she demanded, a bit weary, she had had a rather rough day and it did not look like it was going to get better anytime soon.

"That is none of your business," Draco said with an upturned nose snobbishly.

Ginny gave him a strange look that quickly became angry and confused as she got up and walked up to him, smacking him across the face. "Of course it's my business, I am me and everything having to do with me is my business," Ginny said, confusing herself with her words. She noticed him staring at her chest and quickly realized that she was only in her dark green lace panties. Ginny quickly got back into Draco's bed, only her head and shoulders peaking out of the silk sheets.

"Didn't know you were so eager to get into my bed, Weasley," Draco said smirking.

"Shut up," Ginny said while wrapping her robe around her and getting up, "Now are you going to tell me why I'm here or not?"

"Don't you remember?" Draco asked seriously.

"Remember what?"

"Uh...well, uh, Harry, he tried to uh...um..."

"Oh Merlin, he tried to rape me," Ginny said with wide eyes as she remembered what had happened earlier.

Draco watched her, hoping that she would not begin to cry, he could not handle it when anyone cried. It made him uncomfortable. Being raised in the Malfoy household had taught him any form of weakness was criminal in their family, and crying was the ultimate weakness. He had never had any experience with crying until he started dating, then girls were crying left and right for him to not leave them, notice them, ask them out, fuck them, anything.

"I can't believe he would try it again, that bastard, he is such a fuck-ass!"

"Uh, what the hell is a fuck-ass?"

"Shut up."

"So you say he's tried this before, eh?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Ginny said as she pulled her robes around her tightly and got up. She looked around the room until she remembered something and said, "Wait, why am I here though?"

Draco got a smug grin on his face as he said, "I saved you."

"Fuck, dammit, why the fuck did it have to be you? Why couldn't I owe anyone else Wizard's Debt? Anyone else, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny said continuing to mumble about unfairness as she paced.

"Oh, right, thank you for reminding me," Draco said as he racked his brain for something he wanted, besides her. He stared at her standing there by his window, her hair glowed a golden red, and her tousled look maybe her ever more beautiful. "I want you..." Draco said in a low voice.

"What?" Ginny asked, not hearing the last part of his sentence.

"What? Are you deaf, Weasley, I said, 'Can you cook?'" Draco said gaining back his composure.

"Yeah, why?"

"I accidentally massacred all my house elves last night in a mad rage."

"Seriously?"

"No, just trying to make conversation, I'm hungry."

"Oh, well that's a strange way of starting a conversation."

"Yeah, I'm full of strange conversation starters. So, you want me take care of Potter?" Draco asked suggestively.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, behead him, set him on fire, _Avada Kedavra_ him, stab him, whack him, any of the above."

"Uh...that's okay." Ginny said backing away from him slightly.

"Okay, tell me if you change your mind."

"Yeah, sure... I'll just threaten to tell Department of Magical Law Enforcement about it and get him imprisoned if he ever comes near me again, now that I have witness he'll be screwed. He's seeing a head healer about his...er...problem. He thinks the whole world is out to get him and it's all a conspiracy against him...so sometimes he just get's really frustrated...," Ginny said not wanting to talk about it, she felt weak and stupid about the whole thing. Ginny was too stubborn to think on it a lot, she'd been threw this before on her own and she was fine. The Gryffindor in her wouldn't let her cower in fear.

Putting Harry Potter in Azkaban put a smile on Draco's face. Ginny screamed.

"What! What's wrong?" Draco said looking around.

Ginny pointed to his face as she stuttered, "Y-y-you...smiled."

"Why does every freak out when I smile?" Draco asked aloud, but mostly to himself.

"Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be comforting Blaise?" Ginny asked, ignoring his question.

"Why would I be comforting him?"

"Luna died?"

"What are you talking about? I just saw them a couple hours ago."

"So, what do I have to do to pay off my debt to you?" Ginny asked ignoring another of his questions while questioning her own sanity.

"Hm...let me think of something challenging..." Draco said as he appeared to be thinking while he already knew what he wanted, "Marry me." Draco needed to get married to inherit the Malfoy inheritance, after the death of Lucius he only got the Malfoy Manor. Of course that was incidental, he really just wanted to marry Ginny.

"Fine," Ginny said with a bit of a smirk. She wanted to piss her brother off for saying that she went through men like he went through food. Now one would not think he ate a lot because he was quite lanky, but he was a pig. Also, getting married would break Michael's heart more than anything else she could do. Another thing, she quite missed Draco teasing from back at school. He was the only person she could argue with and actually enjoy it. Ron was too stupid, while Hermione was too smart, Luna was too crazy, and she seemed to have rub off on her husband, Blaise. Also, the look on her family would kill her, besides, Draco never said they couldn't divorce.

Draco suddenly stood very still, his skin going paper white as compared to his normal parchment white skin. Ginny looked at him surprised, expecting a reply.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"We're getting married!" he said. Ginny just shook her head as he ran from the room.

"Come back honey, make love to me," Ginny said running after him laughing.

Draco stopped and turned around, "Okay."

Ginny stopped after he said that with wide eyes and turned and ran back into the room, shutting the door and pushing against it to keep Draco out.

"Oh, you wound me, darling. Don't you love me anymore?"

Ten Years Later...

At the Weasley Monthly Luncheon, Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy smiled as she looked out the kitchen window of The Burrow and watched her husband, Draco holding their two-year-old, red-haired, gray-eyed, daughter, Phoenix while scolding their two sons, Caelum and Lupus. Caelum was a nine-year-old and Lupus was a seven-year-old, they were both spitting images of Draco with the exception of their Weasley blue eyes.

AN: If you have finished reading this story, I must apologize for what a piece of shit it turned out to be. I might rewrite it, so any suggestions, then please place them in a review for me. It would be greatly appreciated. I mainly don't like how the ending was abrupt.


End file.
